Pacific Continent
The Pacific Continent is an informal term used to describe the waves of refugees who fled on boats and ships to the sea during the Great Panic and survived on isolated islands, atolls, oil rigs, ships and floating shanty-towns. It is mentioned in World War Z. World War Z The Pacific Continent was spawned by the Great Panic. Millions of confused and frightened civilians fled their own countries into any ship they could find (including but not limited to: container ships, fishing boats, coast guard ships, navy ships, tankers, freighters, cruise ships, tugboats, barges, hydrofoils, garbage scows, bottom dredgers, skiffs, ferries, private boats, yachts, dry docks and floating shanty-towns.) In these early and chaotic days, many people fled to areas of coastline that weren't even docks, just named beaches. Boat owners ranged from compassionate to selfish, with some risking their lives to rescue drowning people or simply take strangers on for free. Whilst others demanded only women, white people or people with money. Most of these boats became tightly packed in small islands and atolls around the Pacific Ocean. Often times, people would join together hundreds of small boats to form a network that created a giant raft, whilst others floated shantytowns on abandoned dry docks and floating garbage bags. The scarce amount of land was used for farming and these ships often had no electricity, being forced to use fire or battery-powered torches for light. Many ships suffered huge infestations of zombies, ran out of fuel and endlessly drifted as people onboard starved to death or simply sank due to some failure or breach. The economy of the Pacific Continent was dependent upon trade and barter. Ships with nuclear reactors traded electricity, other ships traded onboard supplies like beds, some ships sold their oil, or tools or food supplies. Other ships offered services like protection, a place to sleep or prostitutes. Many ships could not grow their own food or live on rations forever. Thus, numerous species of whale and fish went extinct due to massive overfishing. Current Status Once most of the large countries like the USA and China had been cleared of zombies, people left the Pacific Continent and returned to their own countries. Many of the notable ships were turned into museums or memorials. People * Ajay Shah (Implied) * Barati Palshigar * Xu Zhicai (Formerly) Locations * Manahi - A large lagoon island that was packed with small boats. * USS Saratoga - A large US Aircraft Carrier built in 1955, it was decommissioned in 1994. During the Great Panic, an unknown group of people used it to evacuate from the country and its flight deck was used to house hundreds of tents. It soon became the headquarters of the United Nations, and the site of the infamous Saratoga conference. * HMS Victory (Speculated)Mentioned by Xu Zhicai, it is unknown if it was the actual ship. - Built in 1765 by the British government, this ship was a museum ship before it was commandeered by refugee who modified the ships sails. * Aurora - Built in 1900, the mutiny on this ship played a key rule in the Russian Revolution of 1917. An unknown group of people had gotten out of port from Saint Petersburg during the Great Panic and kept its coal-powered boilers alive through unknown means. * Unnamed Dry Dock - Roughly the size of an overturned skyscraper, this floating monstrosity was packed with makeshift apartments made out of construction material and scaffolding. * Unnamed Floating Shantytown - Construct atop hundreds of garbage packs filled with styrofoam packing peanuts. Mentioned-In * Ajay Shah's Interview * Barati Palshigar's Interview * Xu Zhicai's Interview * Ernesto Olguin's Interview * Michael Choi's second Interview References Category:Organizations